


Algo errado

by carolss



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eu deveria ter percebido que havia algo errado.





	Algo errado

_Eu deveria ter percebido que havia algo errado._

Trish só disse isso em voz alta uma vez e quando ela disse Jessica disse para ela calar a boca e que aquilo era idiota. Não havia jeito nenhum de Trish saber que ela havia passado os últimos meses sendo controlada por um babaca com poderes psíquicos bizarros.

Ela notou que as coisas estavam diferentes. Eles jantaram uma vez com  _ele,_  e nesses jantares Jessica sorria mais fácil e ela olhava com uma afeição que Trish nunca havia visto Jessica olhar para ninguém, nem mesmo ela. Ela assumiu que pela primeira vez Jessica estava apaixonada por alguém. E ela não quis ter mais jantares. Ela não quis mais ver aquilo na sua frente. 

Porque ver Jessica feliz daquele jeito por um cara qualquer que ela mal havia conhecido doía. Ela ligava e perguntava se tudo ia bem, mas não todo dia, não tanto quanto pior, porque ela não queria ser ciumenta e grudenta quanto tanto dentro dela lhe dizia para ser. Porque a parte que queria fazer isso, não era a parte da melhor amiga, da quase irmã. Era a parte que queria mais e mais e mais e que Trish passou boa parte dos últimos anos tentando silenciar.

_Eu deveria ter percebido que havia algo errado, e talvez se eu apenas a visse como uma amiga eu teria percebido._


End file.
